Kill the young
by IxionCrown
Summary: -No saber donde estar y ser obligados a matar, ¿no crees que te as pasado?.-Dijo un hombre de traje blanco, Al cual no se le miraba el rostro. -Venga, sera divertido, ¿no crees?, en lo que esos niños se matan unos a los otros podremos disfrutar de esta función mientras comemos palomitas, ademas hay barios chicos interesantes.-Dijo un hombre de traje negro mientras sonreía.
1. Primer veneno

La luz de la luna llena que se encontraba en este hermoso cielo pintado con estrellas brillantes iluminaban una habitación que se encontraba destruida, la cual le faltaba uno que otro trozos de paredes y la pintura estaba descolorida, las ventanas se encontraban rotas y el piso agrietado, en esta habitación se podía oler un olor que era fácil distinguido, era un olor raro el cual era algo difícil de reconocer, debido a que se notaba mezclado con algo, ¿Unas especies de sustancias, tal ves?, o ¿el olor simplemente se mezclo con una especie de liquido?

-Valla, creo que me e pasado con la Amatoxina, pero bueno estoy satisfecho con los resultados.-Dijo un joven el cual se localizaba en el centro de la habitación mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa desquiciada, a la ves que mencionaba esto el se encontraba guardando un pequeño frasco gris en una pequeña cangurera de color gris que tenia amarrada en su pantalones de color negro.

-Pero bueno, no sufriste tanto ¿o si?.-El joven con su sonrisa simplemente se agacho para poder mirar un cuerpo que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en un charco de sangre. El joven solo veía el cuerpo con su sonrisa en esa habitación destrozada en la cual solo el y el cuerpo se localizaba, o eso creía el, el joven que estaba agachado enfrente del cuerpo sintió detrás de el un escalofrió, de pronto escucho;

-Valla joven **Draham** **Craig, **no crees que ¿te as pasado?.- El joven solo se dio la vuelta para ver detrás de el un hombre con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, ese hombre que el joven de nombre Draham no conocía llevaba un atuendo de color negro y en sus manos unos guantes de ese mismo color.

-¿Quien eres tu? y ¿como es que sabes quien soy?.-Dijo ese joven sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Bueno, no te puedo contestar eso, pero tus preguntas tal ves sean contestadas algún día.-Dijo ese hombre sonriente de ojos serrados el cual lleva un sombrero del mismo color que su atuendo, ese hombre simplemente se inclino un poco para ver el cuerpo y dijo.

-vaya que interesante.- el hombre formo con sus manos un agujero y lo puso enfrente de su ojo derecho el cual se encontraba serrado y dijo.- este cuerpo tiene destruido el hígado y los riñones, usaste Amatoxina ¿verdad?, pero el resultado fue demasiado rápido, normal mente se tarda de 8 a 12 horas, pero no han pasado ni 2 horas desde que se lo diste.-En lo que el hombre decía eso el joven no puedo evitar sorprenderse y pensar en su cabeza; "Que demonios, ¿como es que este tipo sabe eso?", pero aun sin saber esa respuesta el hombre siguió hablando.- ademas la muerte seria aun mas tardada, la muerte es d días, pero murió justo después de destrozar el riñón y el hígado. el joven solo miraba a ese hombre con una mirada fría y de enojo por alguna razón.

-Sabes, eres molesto, demasiado molesto.-Dijo Draham mientras se paraba, al pararse se puso enfrente del hombre el cual le apodo dentro de su mente **"El Sonriente"**, al estar enfrente Draham simplemente puso una de sus manos dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y dijo.

-Eres molesto, no me agradas, ¿que tal si mueres?.-Dijo Draham mientras dio un saldo hacia atrás, en lo que se encontraba en el aire Draham sintió que el mundo se volvía lento y el se movía demasiado rápido mientras este efecto pasaba, en lo que estaba en el aire, el movió una de sus manos en la cangurera y saco un frasco de metal, el lo destapo y le lanzo un liquido negro hacía "El sonriente", al aterrizar el joven con esa sonrisa que puso al ver el cadáver miro "al sonriente" y dijo.

-Lo que te lance fue un poco de Ántrax, si toca tu piel morirás.-decía mientras su gran sonrisa diabólica era completamente terrorífica y visible, pero... para su sorpresa su sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que enfrente de el no se encontraba ese hombre, fue cuando sintió un leve susurro en su oreja.

-vaya, sorprendente, no savia que tendrías esa habilidad, me as sorprendido.-Al escuchar esto Draham se dio la vuelta para ver a ese hombre con su sonrisa, en ese momento el dio un salta hacia atrás pero estevas ya no se paro el tiempo y Draham lo savia, el simplemente dio un salto hacia atrás sin pensar, como un reflejo se podría decir.

-pero que dem...- mientras Draham terminaba lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por "El Sonriente".

-Vaya, ¿te he sorprendido?, lo lamento, pero eres demasiado interesante, no solo conoces diferentes tipos de venenos si no de otro tipo de químicos, ademas de los que as usado son prototipos de una versión mas potente del veneno original, eso explica por que la Amatoxina actuó tan rápido, ademas ademas los primeros experimentos fueron tu familia, ¿no?. dijo ese hombre con una sonrisa, en honor al apodo que le dio Draham en su mente.

-¿Como es que sabes eso?...- Draham sorprendido de lo que había dicho simplemente en su cabeza llegaron una gran cantidad de preguntas y junto con ello un gran odio a ese hombre, "El sonriente" interrumpió los pensamientos de Draham sin dudarlo.

-Vaya, deberías de tener muchas preguntas, ¿verdad?, pero todo a su debido tiempo, lo e decidió iras a ese lugar con los demás.-Decía el hombre mientras golpeaba sus manos con sus palmas uno con la otra, al chocar ambas palmas, Draham sintió una leve onda proveniente de la palmas, el de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado y su vista se ponía borrosa, al final Draham serraba sus ojos lentamente para terminando cayendo al piso.

Tras al cabo de unas horas, Draham logro recobra la consciencia pero no podía abrir sus ojos "¿Que es ese olor?" pensó Draham que sentía que se localizaba en el piso... pero no era el piso de aquella habitación destrozada "...¿esto que siento...? es... ¿Arena?" Draham noto la arena debajo de el, por su textura supo de inmediato que era de una playa, en lo que aun se encontraba tirado sintió el viento y un olor a salado lo que confirmo su teoría de que se localizaba en una playa, tras tratar de abrir su ojos, por fin sintió algún progreso y puedo abrirlos lentamente, en lo que abría sus ojos el se apoyaba con sus rodillas y brazos para levantarse, tras levantarse y abrir sus ojos completamente, se sacudió la arena de su ropa, y noto que si se encontraba en una playa, y detrás de el noto unas montañas a lo lejos de color verde por el pasto, el noto que estaba amaneciendo, pero aun se encontraba un poco oscuro, es cuando escucho.

-Por cierto, me puedes llamar "El sonriente" como me pusiste en tu cabeza.-La vos provenía del este mientras salia el sol, Draham no pudo evitar mirar a esa dirección, se sentía un poco incomodo por alguna razón, ademas de que se encontraba sorprendido por lo que escucho, sin duda era la voz de ese hombre.

-Con que ¿EL Sonriente? eh, de verdad... no me agradas.-Dijo Draham mientras miraba como el sol salia e iluminaba todo en lo que ponía sus brazos en sus bolsillos mientras llegaban muchas preguntas a su cabeza, "¿como sabe quien soy? ¿Como sabe de mi familia? ¿Como esquivo mi veneno? ¿como es que lo llamaba en mi cabeza "El Sonriente?" Mas y mas preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, pero el solamente miraba el sol, el sol que iluminaba las montañas, el mar, las palmeras de la playa, sus pantalones negros con su camisa de color blanco con manchas rojas de sangre que no se veían en la oscuridad, Draham simplemente movió sus zapatos negros asta camino a las montañas en lo que murmuraba.

-Enserio... que demonios esta pasando?.


	2. Segundo Veneno

En una selva lleno de todo topo de plantas, en donde el olor de playa lograba llegar, se encontraba un joven en un pequeño lago, limpiando su playera blanca que se encontraba teñida de un color rojo carmesí, con un olor poco agradable para un olfato sencillo, pero eso no era el caso de esta persona.

-Joder, en estos momentos estuviera en casa, haciendo nuevos experimentos con mis venenos, los resultados de ayer fueron muy satisfactoria, pero justamente tubo que aparecer ese jodido sonriente.-Dijo ese joven (De nombre **Draham** **Craig**) que se encontraba mojado y sin camisa con un rostro lleno de furia y mirada podrida, este joven llevaba el pelo despeinado, y en su cintura una pequeña cangurera, donde guardaba unos frascos de cristal y otros de metal, ademas con un pantalón negro que tiene unas cadenas de bronce saliendo del bolsillo que se encuentra abrochada de un extremo a la cintura del pantalón.

-Ademas ¿Quien diablos era ese tipo?, simplemente hizo una extraña señal y me e desmallado, y luego e despertado aquí, ¿Ademas donde carajo estoy?, posiblemente en...¿una isla?, creo que no me equivoco, hay mucho aire en esta selva, ademas el olor a mar aun llega aquí, ademas hay demasiada fauna en mi opinión, demasiadas frutas.-Dijo mientras miraba sobre arriba de algunos arboles.- Si esto estuviera habitado por el humano, no habrá tantas.- Mientras el habla consigo mismo de posible pruebas que confirmaran su afirmación escucho algo... un sonido de algo arrastrando en el pasto de esa selva, el joven al percatarse de eso simplemente sintió algo de curiosidad por saber que eras, al acercarse de donde provenía el sonido, se dio cuanta de que era un animal, un animal pequeño y largo, de un color marrón.

-¡OH DIOS!-Grito el joven de la emoción.- Es una serpiente Ophiophagus Hannah.- El hombre se le quedo viendo a esa serpiente que posiblemente media unos 5 metros de largo, con una mirada de emoción.

-Es una serpiente con un gran veneno, quiero ese veneno... pero no tengo mis herramientas... supongo que en otra ocasión, si la ataco ahora, no terminare bien...-El joven que se quedo apreciando a esa larga serpiente por un rato sintió un olor, un olor que arruina completamente este paisaje selvático en donde estaba.

-... ese... olor es... ¿Pólvora?..., el olor se nota mucho, no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí... ¿debería ir a ver que lo provoca?, sin duda no es algo naturas.- el joven que estaba parado, tenia uno de sus manos sujetando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando, asta que su pensamiento sobre que decisión tomar, fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión que se escuchaba a la lejanías.

-... ¿debería ignorar eso?... estoy llegando a la montaña, pero la explosión fue del lado opuesto, me retrasaría mas... pero... si algo acaba de explotar, es por que algo lo ocasiono, si alguien lo ocasiono, solo puede de ser una persona (también es probable de que aya sido un animal, pero lo dudo), y si hay personas, es posible que me responda mis preguntas, pero si voy a la montaña, desde allá arriba podría ver donde estoy.- Tras pensar un buen rato, Draham empezó a corre a dirección opuesta a la montaña.

-Puede que si me acerco a la monta sepa donde este, pero si hay una persona, le obligare que me diga donde estoy. Dijo mientras corría a donde se origino la explosión, al acercarse Draham se dio cuenta de que se escuchan mas, y mas explosiones, cada ves que se acercaba los sonidos de explosiones se hacían mas fuerte. Al llegar, Draham se encontró con una estructura rota de una escuela abandonada, la cual estaba entre la selva y un pequeño lago de lado, la estructura estaba algo podrida, y se le veía algo verde desde lejos. mientras el miraba esa estructura de escuela de dos pisos, noto que algunos pedazos de piedra, estaban estaban regados en el camino, fue cuando el se dio cuenta por la ventanas a alguien corriendo por las ventanas, en uno de lo pasillos de esa escuela en el segundo piso.

-¿una persona? genial, no me e equivocado.-Draham decidió acercar se para hablar con esa persona con la esperanza de que pudiera contestar sus preguntas, al entrar a ese triste lugar destrozado con paredes podridas con un olor agobiante, y subir esa escalera de madera podrida, llego al segundo piso, al estar ahí Draham noto a una pequeña chica joven que se encontraba en el pasillo, ella aparentemente aun no se había percatado de el.

-¡Disculpa!, ¿me podrías decir donde estoy...- decía Draham que se encontraba acercando a la chica, la chica al darse cuenta de esto, reacciono de una forma que Draham no se esperaba, la chica con una cara de asesino serio, lanzo lo que podrían considerar... unos explosivos de mecha, eran de un color marrón, y algo largas, Draham se dio cuenta de esto cuando el las tenia cerca de la cara...

-Pero que diablo...- Fue cuando Draham hizo de nuevo aquello..., de pronto el mundo a su alrededor se empezó a mover lento, el podía ver con mas atención las cosas a su alrededor, y no solo eso el se movía mas rápido de como se movía el resto de las cosas, su percepción del tiempo se volvió lenta y a su ves su cuerpo mas rápido, en esta situación el pensó " A ver, a ver... como me libro de esta situación." Draham que iba corriendo directo a la bomba, se dio cuenta de que por el pasillo de donde corría, había una entrada a un salón de su lado izquierdo, el en ese momento aprovechando en su condición de percepción del tiempo lenta, salto a esa entrada antes de que chocara con la bomba, al entrar de un salto, noto que justamente donde debería chocar, es justamente donde exploto la bomba. Al entrar al salón, el se protegió de la bomba cuando justamente explotaba.

-Ella... me ataco... ¿con demasiada precisión?, si hubiese chocado con la bomba... la mecha se hubiese acabado antes de que la lanzara a otro lugar, ella calculo y no solo eso uso la mecha necesaria... igual y solo es una coincidencia... pero...- Draham dijo para el mismo, mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso. mientras el se levantaba escucho pisadas de alguien corriendo en donde estaba el, ese alguien era esa aquella chica de mirada asesina mientras preparaba para lanzar otras bombas, al prender las mechas las arrojo, una tras otras, Draham simplemente podía correr asta llegar a las enormes ventanas de ese salón, en donde salto a esa ventana, el callo en el pequeño techo de separación de edificios, aprovecho ese pequeño espacio para correr y alejarse de la pared, que en unos momento paso a ser solo trozos de pared cayendo al suelo por las explosiones, Draham logro escapar por poco, subiendo por la ventana de otro salón que se encontraba alado del otro.

-... joder como me salgo de esta otra situación...-Tras pensar un momento a Draham se le ocurrió algo, así que el salio corriendo del salón al que llego, para encontrar de nuevo en el mismo pasillo solo que un poco mas alejado a la entrada del otro salón, del cual esa joven chica salia en ese momento, la chica al ver Draham, hizo lo mismo que hizo dentro del salón recién destruido, agarro mas bombas, les prendió la mecha y las arrojo una por una. Pero esta ves la chica se sorprendió... se sorprendió ya que Draham no trataba de escapar, el... se acercaba, se acercaba a las bombas, y en su rostro se veía... una sonrisa... una sonrisa escalofriante, una sonrisa... que podía sentir lo tenebrosa que era.

-¿pero que pasa?... mi cuerpo... se congela...- susurraba esa chica para ella mismas, fue cuando se ella se dio cuenta de que el, había pasado las bombas que ella lanzo, y no solo eso paso alado de ella... con una velocidad no tan humana. Draham que se encontraba corriendo, siguió adelante, asta un punto del pasillo en donde tubo que doblar, escapando de la vista de esa chica. La chica furiosa por lo que paso enfrente ella, lo siguió, dejando a las bombas explotar detrás, ella vio a Draham meterse a otro salón, ella decidió meterse en ese salón y arrojar mas bombas hacia el, pero cuando entro... Draham se encontraba en el fondo del salón, dijo con su fría sonrisa.

-As tomado la mala decisión de seguirme.-Mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, y a laves saca de uno de sus bolsillos un encendedor, mientras lo sujetaba el lo prendió, y con su sonrisa tenebrosa, lo soltó prendido.


	3. Tercer Veneno

En una tarde que ilumina el sol, en una estructura parecida a la de una escuela abandona, se encontraba... un mechero... un mechero prendido, que se encontraba en el aire, a pocos centímetros del piso, la chica joven que se encontraba frente a un joven con una risa retorcida, veía lentamente como ese mechero caía el piso, ella no savia que trataba de hacer aquel chico, pero cuando el mechero toco el piso, se prendió... Se prendió de un fuego rojizo, la chica sorprendida sin saber que había echo, se dio cuenta del que el fuego se acercaba a ella... como si recorriera un camino, rápidamente el fuego se prendía, al principio pensaba que se acercaba a ella... pero no, ella comprendió su plan... o parte de su plan, ella se dio cuenta que a lado de ella, de la entrada, se encontraba una bomba... una de las bombas que ella usaba, la cual estaba perfectamente acomodada en la pared, estaba acomodada de forma diagonal, la mecha estaba en el piso, mientras que el otro extremo en la punta se sujetaba a la pared, pero en el otro extremo de la bomba había... un frasco de cristal, ella no savia que era, pero se percato que las llamas se acercaban a la mecha.

-Dulces sueños, niña.-Dijo Draham que se encontraba al fondo del salón, con esa sonrisa que la hizo congelar de nuevo a la joven. La mecha que se encontraba corta toco con el fuego rojizo, y tras unos momentos exploto, la explosión hizo empujar a la joven aun lado, pero en medio de la explosiona ella se dio cuenta que un liquido le salpico... y en lo que se encontraba en medio del aire, sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo, ella no savia la razón. El cuerpo de esta joven termino cayendo al piso pero no estaba demasiado herida.

-Cielos, al fin termino, ¿Es que acaso estas en tu días mujer?.-Dijo Draham mientras estiraba sus brazos, y después se tronaba la cabeza con su brazos. La chica que estaba en el piso se trataba de mover, pero no podía, solo podía estar tirada y escuchar lo que decía Draham.

-Te as de estar preguntado, "¿por que no me puedo mover?" ¿verdad?, pues es que use el veneno de la viuda negra para paralizarte.-Dijo Draham mientras doblaba su cabeza y la sujetaba con una de sus manos mientras alzaba uno de sus codos.

-En este momentos, debes de tener muchas dudas, ¿a que si?.-Dijo en lo que sonreía con su risa de siempre.- Bueno, pues te explicare como hice esto, solo que cuando dejes de estar paralizada me respondas mi preguntas, así que empezare.-Draham tras decir esto, el agarro una de las mezas tiradas por la explosión y se sentó en ella.

-Cuando me lanzaste la segunda oleadas de bombas, simplemente me acerque a una de las bombas y la tome, después de agarrarla apague la mecha, de la cangurera gris que tengo saque 2 frasco que llevo conmigo, uno contenía** veneno de araña de viuda negra** y el otro tenia **hidrocarburos líquidos**.-Dijo con su tenebrosa mirada y su sonrisa.

-Cuando me perseguías se me ocurrió esto, "si logro tomar tus bombas podría colocar en una de las puntas, un veneno para paralizarte." es ahí donde entra el veneno de la viuda negra, se me ocurrió ponerlo en la punta de la bomba arrojarte lo, la explosión haría que este pequeño frasco de cristal que lo contenía, se fracturara en varios trozos, y el liquido de veneno saldría salpicado, eventual mente, tras la explosión los trozos del cristal roto te darían, haciendo que te rasguñaras alguna parte de tu cuerpo, estos trozos contendría parte del veneno, y quedarías paralizada si te daba alguno...pero.-Dijo Draham mientras ponía ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Que tal si no te daba ninguno? es cunado me puse a pensar de nuevo, para entonces ya estaba corriendo a agarra a una de las bombas, tras agarrarlo me di cuenta que la mecha era demasiado pequeña, ¿así que... Que hago?, así que entre en este salón y recordé, que tenia hidrocarburos líquidos, los cuales son inflamables, así que tras mi primer plan, coloque el frasco de cristal destapado en la punta de la bomba, lo coloque en la pared, e hice un camino con este liquido, asta la punta de la mecha asta en donde estaba, y con el mechero que afortunadamente tengo, lo prendí, los hidrocarburos se incendiaron y llegaron a la mecha, y luego tu sabes el resto.- tras esto el se paro de la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado, se acerco a la joven y se agacho para mirarla bien. El noto que la joven, tenia un cabello largo de color rojizo, el cual esta despeinado, la joven llevaba un suéter rosa, sin capucha, pero la parte de donde debería de ir los hombros del suéter, esta asta sus brazos, dejando los hombros al aire, y párese que llevaba una camisa negra por las pequeñas tiras que se le ven en sus hombros, ademas ella lleva una minifalda de color fiusha.

-Ahora que te veo... ¿no eres una niña? eres demasiado pequeña... creo que me e pasado con el plan... pero bueno que importa.-Dijo mientras estaba agachado. De pronto noto que la habitación se volvía mas, y cada ves mas oscura.

-¿ya es de noche?, bueno supongo que mejor descanso un poco.-Draham se recostó en el piso y cerro sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, el se levanto justamente cuando salio el sol, al ver de nuevo a la joven de cabello rojizo noto que estaba dormida, el la levanto con sus brazos y la cargo asta afuera de la escuela abandonada, en donde estaba el lago que se encontraba al lado que por cierto no era hondo y la arrojo, en lo que el gritaba.

-¡LEVÁNTATE JODIDA ENANA!.- la chica al caer al agua se levantado de un brinco por lo frió que estaba y comenzó a temblar, la chica que miraba al rededor se dio cuenta de que la persona que la había tirado al lago era ese joven, ese joven que la dejo paralizada y después se fue a dormir como si nada. La joven chica empezó a llorar, y a hacer unos pequeños berrinches como si de un bebe se tratara.

-... pero que de..., ella no esta actuando como ayer...- dijo Draham mientra veía llorar a la niña frente el, al final el la tubo que sacar, tras sacarla, se aleja de el, cada ves se iba mas lejos de el, y le salían pequeñas lagrimas, como si alguien tímido fuese obligado a hablar con un asesino... o para ser mas preciso eso era lo que pasaba.

-No entiendo esto, ayer cuando me lanzaba bombas actuaba como una loca... ademas sus ojos mostraban una expresión de que mataría a todo aquel que encuentre, pero ahora solo veo que tiene miedo... podría ser... ¿doble personalidad?.-Decía Draham mientras pensaba en lo de ayer.

-Dis... dis... disculpa...-decía la niña mientras tartamudeaba.-pe..ro yo... tengo... 16 años...-

-...¡NO JODAS! ¡¿16!?.- Grito Draham con sorpresa, y mientras esa joven que se parecía a una niña se encogía con miedo del grito.

-¡Eres un año menor que yo! y !solo me llegas asta los hombros!.-Sorprendido tras esto la pequeña joven de 16 años, con tamaño de niña le dijo mientras tartamudeaba por su dimites.

-y...yo...lame...lamento... por arro...arrojarte bombas...- dijo ella con miedo.

-...(imposible, imposible, pero si me quería matar con todas sus ganas, y ahora esta frente a mi con una mirada inocentemente tierna)...vale... supongo que estoy soñado.-dijo mientras ponía la palma de su mano en su cara, y cerraba los ojos, en lo que la chica, solo se le quedaba viendo con una mirada tierna de miedo. Tras ver la realidad, Draham le pregunto.

-¿Quien eres tu de todas formas? y ¿por que me querías matar ayer?

-yo...te...tenia...mi...edo...-

-...¿miedo?...-sin saber de que habla la chica de voz tierna, solo le hizo unas pregunta.

-¿Miedo, de que?

-De... ellos... de las per...personas que tie...tienen armas... que qui...quieren esto.- dice mientras mostraba un collar que tenia en el bolsillo de suéter, ese collar tenia un pequeña piedra verde, esa piedra verde brillaba.

-¿Ellos, te refieres a mas personas, y ellos buscan ese collar?.

-S...si.-dijo ella.

¿en donde estamos?, ¿como llegamos aquí?, ¿que esta pasando?

-...no se...- ella se quedo en silencio.

-...bueno... pensé que estaba cerca de saber en donde estaba, pero resulta que mis respuestas esperaran, de todos modos... ¿que ora es?.- Dijo Draham mientras metía su manos en su bolsillo, para sacar el reloj de bolsillo, que llevaba amarrado a la cintura por medio de una cadena, al abrirlo noto que en el centro del reloj, había una piedra verde justamente igual a la del collar de la chica, esto hizo que Draham se sorprendiera ya que, si no mal recordaba el reloj no tenia esa piedra antes.

-...Bueno.- decía mientras guardaba el reloj en su bolsillo.- ya que estamos en el mismo barco, ¿por que no vienes conmigo?, tus bombas me seria útil, ademas no te haré nada.-la chica simplemente se quedo en silencio y vio como Draham se metía en la jungla, ella escucho detrás de ella el sonido de una serpiente, haciendo que ella saltara del susto y su pánico aumentara.

-¡Es...ESPERAME!-grito ella.

-Bueno, ya que vamos juntos, ¿Como te llamas?.- pregunto Draham con su mirada algo escalofriante.

-yo... yo me lla...llamo** Anna Moore**.-contesto la chica de pequeña estatura.

-Bueno yo soy, **Draham Craig**.

A pesar de haberse conocido de una manera extraña, y por alguna razón lograr hacer un grupo de dos personas, un sádico de venenos, y una enana con doble personalidad al momento de usar bombas (aparentemente), trataran de descubrir ¿donde están?, ¿por que están ahí? y ¿que son esta piedras verdes? y sobre todo... ¿Quien los trajo?


End file.
